The 'I' is Silent
by MykTheGamer
Summary: My OC in Mass Effect after the Normandy was attacked. Book 2 preview.
1. Far From the Begging

**The 'I' is Silent **

Chapter 1 Far From the Begging

"We are now out of the mass relay, engines are cooling down, and ETA five hours, Sir." Staff Lieutenant Airra (_Are-ra_) Sinta said to her caption.

Captain James Bradley nod in approval. "Good, let the space port know that we are on our way. I want to know when we are 20 minutes out, no later, understand Lieutenant? " Captain Bradley stood next to her and looked down. Watching her hands as they move over the ship's holo monitor, piloting the ship to their next designation. He couldn't help but feel bad for the Lieutenant in a way.

"Yes, Sir." She had answer.

"I also want to speak to you in my cabin in ten." He turns to leave the pilot and three copilots alone so he could think what exactly he was going to say to her. He made his way through the ship, deeply in thought. _'All I know from Airra is that she isn't a bad pilot just a misplaced one. Her last ship she was on the ground team AND a copilot. Not only that but she served with THE Commander Shepard.'_ Captain walked into his cabin and stood in the middle of the small room. _'That was till the Normandy was destroyed, Commander Shepard dead, crew split, Jeff Mareau disappeared, and now she's on my ship days later.' _He shifted uneasy. _'Promoted to a pilot and with no emotional scares? Either this girl is good with hiding emotions or she's not human.' _

Airra looked at the time and saw only four minutes passed since the captain left. _'What could the captain want form me? I haven't done anything to get his attention. Right?' _Airra looked at the screen and watched the charts. _'When did the engine B get that high? Crap.' _ "Sam, did you change the energy level of engine B?"

The young black hair man looked over at her. "What? Oh, I might have. Why?" Answering a little too fast for Airra.

"It's running at 93%. All engines should only be at 75% or under after we get out of FTL. If it isn't then the element-zero drive core will heat up and fry all our engines. I haven't even touched the engine B yet." She pushed the dark brown hair out of her face. _'An easy mistake, if you were a rooky.' _"And I gave you engines A threw C. Jill what's the build up on the drive core?"

The tall dark skin women sat up in her seat, "Just under 62%."

"Then lest keep it there. We don't want to be stuck in space just because the drive core over heats on us." _'damn morons, I shouldn't even be flying a ship this big and I know more about this curser.' _She looked over to her left to see Sam trying to fix his mistake and Jill leaning over to help. Airra glance the other way to see James hard at work on the weapon systems. Looking back at her screen she sighs. The curser that she was piloting of had roughly about 2,000 crew members. And she was just made a pilot not even a days before assign to this ship. That was over four months ago.

"If your worry about making another mistake. Have a sucker." James said with a grin.

Sam and Jill looked across to James and raised an eye brow. "What?"

"You've have never heard about that? Really! God I'm old." James shook his head. "Airra, you know what I mean right?"

"Yes and you know that I'm older then you right?"

"Only by two years. Anyways, Sam, back when I was a kid if you had trouble on something you would have a sucker. That's how the saying 'sucker like a rookie' started up. At the beginning-"

'_More like 'sucker for the rookie' in my world. But that did help me till Joker embarrassed the hell out of me in front of Shepard and Alenko. That's when I stop… or just didn't do it when people were around.'_

Airra grabbed her tray and headed over to the three that were talking alone. She felt nervous being on an Alliance ship but what could she do if it wasn't for Shepard she wouldn't be here.

"Air-ra, have a seat." Commander Shepard nodded to the seat next to her. "We were going over the information you had for us."

Airra took a seat next to the Commander who sat across the Lieutenant who sat next to Joker. "I'm sorry to say but it's pronounced as Ara. You can't hear the 'I'. And I didn't think that the information was that much?"

Jokers laugh. "Hear that Commander? Two days on the ship and all ready she's telling you what to do. You should show her who is boss."

"What? No I didn't mean it like th-"

Kaidan looked over at Joker and her while saying, "Joker, just giving you a hard time so don't worry."

Shepard shook her head. "Joker, give her some room. She's had along week."

'_Great now I'm a cripple who can't take care of herself. How could this get worse?'_

Joker threw up his hands in defense. "Don't hate the cripple! I was just saying." He was grinning that made Airra look at him weird.

Shepard ignored this and moved the data pad over to her. "Tell me more about Cerberus. What you have here is different then what I've heard."

Airra grabbed the data pad. "Well," she started to say. "Everything I know is in here. Cerberus is run by The Illusive Man who really is just one man, a biotic to. He's goals in life is to see humanity rise to the top. He has been called cold hearted and believes that without him then there wouldn't be Cerberus. Cerberus has three different parts to it business, scientist, and army. The Illusive Man runs all three and keeps them in order. He wants what's best for humans and if killing a few humans to help him active his goals then he will. "

Joker grabbed his drink. "You sound like you know him well."

Airra looked at him strait in the eyes "I should. He made me who I am today."

"What?" Kaidan sat up and looked over at Shepard. "Commander?"

"No one has the real story about, Airra." Shepard looked over at Airra. "I hoped to keep it on need to know."

"Didn't know that my life was that bad to keep it locked up."

Shepard sat back in her seat and sigh. "The truth is that, Airra, worked with The Illusive man herself. We all know what Cerberus did to those soldiers did was wrong. If it wasn't for her-"

"She's working with Cerberus and you let her on the ship?" Kaidan hissed.

"Worked. I WORKED with them. I'm no longer part of Cerberus and you can trust me with that."

Kaidan glared at her. "Cerberus can't be trusted so neither can you."

"Enough!" Shepard looked at Kaidan. "Yes, she worked with them but she is on our side now. If you would let me finished I was saying that she gave us the information of 15 Cerberus space stanchions and 20 bases. A lot of those bases that we have destroyed were on that list and we would have never known them without her. Also help the Alliance stop an attack from Cerberus. What information she given us could get her killed."

Silence. No one said a word for nearly five minutes. Until, Joker couldn't take the silence anymore. "Did you ever serve the Alliance before?" He looked at Airra who had put a sucker in her mouth.

"I did for four years. Why?"

Joker smiled like he was a little kid winning a prize for fixing a puzzle. "I knew it! I thought I knew that name, Airra Lee Sinta. It's me Jeff Moreau, from the academy."

Airra looked at him for a minute then her eyes got big. "You have got to be kidding me." _'How the hell did he even remember me? That was almost seventeen years ago.' _"Of all the pilots in the world." She hid her face in her hands.

Joker was laughing his ass off and then finally couldn't hold back anymore. "I can still see you still like to put things in your mouth when you're working _hard _on something." Joker was laughing so hard that both Shepard and Kaidan thought he was going to fall out of his seat.

"Wait what?" Kaidan asked looking at Joker who could barley breath.

Shepard sighed shaking her head with a smile. "Do I even want to know? I really hope it's not as bad as it sounds like."

Airra looked up from her hands and stared at him. Her face was bright red, as red as red could be. "I hate you."

Airra smiled at the memory. She so wanted to hit Joker so hard that day or push him down the stairs. The best part about that day was getting her revenge on him. _'Best revenge ever.'_

"See even Airra is smiling, Jill. You just don't get it." James said breaking her thought.

Airra looked over at him.

James' smile turned to a frown. "You didn't even hear what I said did you? Never mind, you never do. Always in too deep of a though or day dreaming about who knows what."

"You have a red light you should fix."Airra pointed out the flashing light.

"What?" James looked back at his monitor. "Oh shit!"

Sam smiled. "Who's making rookies mistakes now?"

"Well if we're done the captain needs to talk to me so hopefully you all can take care of the ship till I get back. Try and NOT make rooky mistakes that will get us all killed." Turning her chair she got up and looked at the three.

"Yes ma'am", Sam said.

Jill turn and nod, "I'll make sure that everything is running well when you get back."

"Uh ah", James answered still looking at the screen, "good luck."

She nod and left the three to talk.

Jill turned to make sure she was out of ear shot. "God, what a bitch. I don't even know how the Captain deals with her."

"So it's just not me that she is a little mean?" Sam asked.

"Yea a little mean wouldn't even be the start of it." Jill looked at the two men. "It's like something crawled up there and bit her. Likes she is PMS-ing all the time."

"How about you get to know her better than just insult her," James said.

"Four months I've tried. Four months! She sits alone at dinner, takes breaks when people are sleeping or at the busiest time in the day, and never talks to anyone. How am I to _'know her better'_ if she doesn't want to!" Jill ran her hand threw her hair.

James laughs a little. "You must just fail at talking then. Sit with her at dinner like I do. I only do it twice a week but it helps you get to know her."

"Her head is always in that data pad how can you get her to talk?"

James smiled, "Easy just talk to her. If she answers them in one word it means she doesn't want to talk but longer you go her. It's like fishing."

Sam looked down at James. "Can I join?"

"Sure, why not? When we dock we all can."

"You mean in 5 hours we can go piss her off or get rejected?"

"Now when you say it like that, Jill, yea."

Airra walked into Captain Bradley's cabin to find him standing in the middle of it. When he turned to look at her she snapped into a sharp formal salute.

"At ease, Lieutenant." He said waving her over to his desk. "We have a few things to go over."

"Yes sir." She followed him to the desk and watches him take a sit.

"Please, sit." Airra nod and sat across from him. "It's hard to believe that you've been here for four months already." Captain Bradley started to look threw some papers and data pads, "and we haven't had time to talk." He found the data pad he was looking for and handed it to her. "About what happened that is."

She took it and glance at it. The data pad was a report about the Normandy, Shepard, and Jeff 'Joker' Moreau. But she didn't need to read it she knew what happened. The Normandy was destroyed with Commander Shepard aboard trying to save Joker. After Shepard was announced killed in action, KIA, and Joker was grounded. He left the Alliance without telling anyone, even her. Soon after he left the whole crew was split up. "What about it, sir?"

"You haven't said anything to me about what happened to the Normandy or any other crew member. I want you to try and branch out to people here. Get to know them."

"Is that an order?"

"If you don't make a friend soon then it will be." Captain Bradley stood up. "I'm only looking out for what's good for my crew and you. Even if you want to believe that no one is here help."

Airra nod and stood up to. "It's going to turn into an order soon. Are we done?"

Captain sigh, "for now, Sinta, But we aren't done." Just then something hit the ship sending the Captain and Airra stumbling to stay standing. Red lights started to go off with a high pitch wail. "What hit us!" He yelled in to the com.

_James voice answered._ _"An unknown enemy, sir! They just came out of FTL and fired on us! Shields are at 43% and _engines_ A and C are gone! Orders?"_

"Fire missiles B threw G! Take all unused power to heighten the shields!"

There was silence that soon ended as the ship was hit again. Captain and Airra heard James gasps. _"Sir, missiles did nothing to them, blocks Q threw T are gone! Shields are at 5%. One more hit they are gone. Orders?" _

Airra turn to look at him. "We need to get off this ship, Captain!"

Captain Bradley looked at Airra. "James, order the crew to evacuate and send word to the Alliance. And get the hell out of there."

"_We're stuck. The door is covered."_

"Damn it." He turned to Airra, "get to the cock pit and help them out."

She ran to the door and looked back. "What about you, sir?"

"I'm going to make sure the rest of the crew gets off." And with that he ran out and down the burning hallway.

Without even a thought Airra headed for the cock pit at full speed. There was screaming and fire all around her. The ship was hit with another attack that threw her into a wall. She could hear her blood in her ears and teased it in her mouth. Was this the end of her? Airra looked up and pushed herself off the wall and started running again. Her muscles screamed for her to stop but Airra couldn't. She needed to get her friends out of the cock pit. _'Friends? Did you just call them friends?' _Airra smiled. They are the closes things to friends that she has now. She stopped in front of the cock pit doors. "James, you still in there?" She screamed as hard as she could but it came out more as a whine then a call. Her throat was dry and stung.

"Airra?" Jill voice answered with a cough.

"Yea, it's me." She put her hand on the cold metal door. "What's wrong with the door!"

"We lost power here when they hit us, now the door won't open!"

Airra could hear that she was scared. "Ok, I need you to do me a favor though! Can you take a few steps away from the door!" She could feel the heat behind her rising. They were cutting this close.

"Yea it's done."

Airra could tell that she was confused. Hell, so would Airra if it was her. She took a few steps away from the door and took a deep breath. _'Behind this door is Joker and you're going in to save his dumb ass'_ Soon she was glowing blue and so was the door.

"You're a biotic!" Joker yelled so everyone in the cafeteria could hear him.

"Yes, Yes. Now SHHHH I don't want everyone in the academy to know." Airra said waving her hand to him to be quite. They been sitting together in the corner of the lunch room for the last six weeks and they were really _good _friends.

Joker looked at her with a questionable look to his face. "Then why don't you eat like one?"

"For some reason I just need to eat a lot of sugar and I'll be fine."

"So that explains the suckers 24-7." He smirked.

Airra rolled her eyes. "Yes. Ha ha ha." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You're so mean to me." She said looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"Yea, I'm the mean one." He leaned down and kissed her.

Tears were running down her eyes. _'And you just left me!' _The door flew open and smoke poured out. Airra was knocked back on her ass from the force of the throw. Sam stumbled out and ran to her.

Sam helped her up. "I didn't know you were a biotic."

Airra nod and looked at the two, "where's James and Jill?" she was panting hard. She heard a small "here" and looked up.

James was leaning on Jill. His left leg was gone. "Told you she would come," he said in a weak voice.

Airra grabbed Sam's arm so she wouldn't fall over. "We need to get to the escape pod." letting go of Sam she walked over to James and Jill and grabbed James arm. "We don't have much time." Airra started to shack, was she scared? "I saw one a few steps back."

Sam nod and took front as they made their way back. James drugged his nails into her shoulder as they started to move again. Two more explosions happened around them. Sam called down to them that made Airra look up. He had the door to the pod open and waving them over. Airra smiled. They made it. Jill was the first one in the pod. She reached up a grabbed James arm and pulled him in. Just then Sam and Airra heard a cry for help behind them. They turned and saw Captain Bradley on the floor pinned down by ruble.

"I'll get the Captain you help James buckle up!" Airra pat Sam on the shoulder and headed towards their fallen Captain. She raced through the flames and bent down by him. Captain Bradley was coughing hard, coughing up blood. "Damn it," Airra said.

He looked up at her and tried to speak but nothing came out. The Captain had burns all over his face. Blood dipped from his lips. Airra moved fast to try and get the ruble off. The ship shook again from the enemy's attack. Fire started to grow around them blocking the way he came from; soon even the escape pod would be blocked with flames. Airra could feel the air slipping away and being replaced with smock. She was only part way done when she heard a gasps and more coughing. Airra looked down at her captain who was holding something out to her. Moving down she grabbed it and was shocked. He had given her his dog tags; he wanted her to leave him.

"No one gets left behind. You told me that."

He shook his head and cough, "I-it's an. Order."

"With all due respect,-" _'Ashley' _"Sir. I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving a friend to die." She got up and the ship was hit again. Airra was starting to fall when she grabbed the pipe that was next to her head on the left side of a wall. She pulled herself up and watched as more explosions happened down the hall. _'We have to leave, now!' _She made half a step to the Captain when the pipe she grabbed exploded.


	2. Beyond Reach

**AN: When you see **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **marks it means that the next part happened in the past when the past has ended the **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **will show again. When you see a ( . ) it just means that I wanted two enters but I wasn't aloud to have two so i just put a ( . ) there. Thank you**

**P.S. Bioware owns all but my mind**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Beyond Reach<p>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Airra lies down next to Joker, they were both panting hard. "Wow." Was that all she could say?

"You are the most dangers thing that ever happened to me." Joker said with a light chuckle. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

She rolled her eyes as she turned and wrapped one arm around him. "Must be your smartass charm," she said using her free hand to play with his hair. "Or sexy smile, I haven't fingered it out yet."

Joker smiled and pulled her up onto his chest. "My smartass charm? Now what ever do you mean?" He laid his hands on her back and started to rub it. "I would think it would be my hands or even my wonderful body, but smartass charm? That's a new one."

She moved with him and watched out for his crippled legs. "Your hands are nice, if they are only on me. Your body can use some upgrades-"

"Upgrades? What do you mean about that?" he cried out.

Airra flicked him in the head. "Your mind and eyes need to stop checking out every Asari we meet." She leaned up and kissed him. "You have a girlfriend now."

Joker held her closer, "you know I only have eyes for you."

"Aww, Joker." She looked at his brown eyes and sigh. "Damn am I a sucker for that line."

"Sucker for the rookie, right?"

"Funny thing is that, your that sucker." She laid her head under his chin.

Joker laugh, "looks like I am, Airra." He buried his face into her dark blonde hair inhaling her scent. Minutes went by until she broke the silence.

"Hay, Joker?"

"Uh," he muffled.

She ran her hand up and down his arm. "I think I'm in love with a sexy pilot who thinks he knows everything. What do I do?"

He smiled and pulled his head up, "I sure he loves you to. But I'll have to kick this guy's ass for being sexier than me."

Airra laughed. "Should I tell him? Or wait for him to say it."

"He hasn't said it yet? Then you should just forget about him and start thing of me." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Because I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you. Airra Lee Sinta, I love you."

"That weird because I love you to." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "God, do I love you."

"I glad you love me because to tell you the truth. I really don't think I could beat anyone's ass."

"You can beat my ass any day"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Joker was limping back and forward while using his crouch. "I can't believe they grounded me! Of all the things I did for the Alliance!"

Airra stood there just looking at him. There was nothing she could say to him. "Joker just give them some time. You just saw Shepard get spaced in front of you. That's pretty hard on a person."

Joker stopped and looked over at her. "Kaidan took it the worse. He was right, this is entirely fault."

Airra moved over to him and gave him a hug. "No, Joker. It was just bad luck that's all. No one is blaming you. Kaidan wants to blame everyone for this and it was just her time."

Joker held onto her so she would never leave. "What would I do without you?" They both made their way to the bed room and sat on the bed.

"Cry in a corner and eat ice cream all day?" She asked looking up at him with a smile when her omin-tool pinged.

"Who is that?" He looked over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her.

She held up her omin-tool and hit a few holo keys. "I have no clue." She looked at it was a message from Admiral Hackett and she looked up at Joker. "Do you think he knows?"

He bit his lip. "About us? No way in hell." Joker watched as she put her omin-tool away. "You're not going to read it?"

"Why would I? I can read it later when I'm not spending time with you. Oh, looks that will be never."

"I am damn sexy but, Airra. What if it's important? Just read it."

"What? I just want to be with the man that I fell in love with." She pushed him down onto the bed. "Is that so hard to ask?" Airra crawled into Joker's arms.

Joker dragged her with him. "No, but I want to know what's about."

"You're so noises." Airra brought up her omin-tool again and hitting the read button.

He kissed her head, "and if I wasn't I would have never meet you."

.

To: Airra L. Sinta,

You are to report to the ship Enlightenment for your promotion to Staff Lieutenant and the new pilot for that ship in two days. You will be leaving right away so please make sure you have everything you need. Captain Bradley will debrief you more when you arrive.

Admiral Hackett

.

"What?" Airra sat up. 'Was this right? A new ship already, but why?' she looked at Joker who was glaring at her. She could feel the mood in the room had change.

"I see how it is. They ground me and you get promoted! Yea that's so fair." Joker stood up. "And they only give you two days?"

Airra stood up with him. "Joker listen-"

"No don't 'Joker listen' to me!" His eyes were full of hate now. "I just keep getting hit and hit with more shit! The Alliance just threw me to the side like a sick puppy!"

"I won't take the pro-"

"Of all the things I did for them they promote you!"

"And what's wrong with me, Joker?" Great now she was mad.

Joker looked at her and shook his head."You know what I mean. Do I even need to say it?"

"This is because of Cerberus right?" she watched him as he looked down at the ground. "You have to be kidding me!" Airra took a step away from him. "How could you even say that to me! You know far better then anyone that I would do anything for the Alliance!"

"Once in Cerberus always in Cerberus," he said looking at her. "I bet you had some of your Cerberus friends pull strings so you could be a pilot of your own ship!" Joker was making his way towards the door not even looking at her.

"H-how dare you!" She has never been so mad in her life. Airra hands were in fists and shacking hard. 'Why did you bring up them!' "I give you nothing but my love and now your questioning my loyalty!"

Joker had the door open when he turned to look at her. "Was this all really love or just another Cerberus mission." And he left her to cry alone, never to return to her again.

Airra couldn't hear anything. There was no sound of the fire or explosions going off. No screaming people or the ship ripping apart. Nothing. But there was pain. More pain that she has been in her life. Airra tried to move and open her eyes but a cold hand stopped her movement. Was she still alive? Could she still be alive? Airra answered that question when her eyelids allowed her to see and opened up. Jill had put her hand on Airra and it looked like they were in the escape pod. Sam was looking out the small view hole complaining about something. James was strapped down to the set next to him yelling. But there was no noise. Airra eyes went to Jill who was trying to talk to her but still no noise. 'What the hell is going on?' Jill looked over at Sam scared at what he was saying and started to yell to. Airra mover her left arm which was a mistake, pain shot threw her body and she screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Don't move!" Jill yelled at, Airra holding her down.

Sam turned and looked at her. "God, does she look bad." He turned to look at the enemy ship again. "That's four pods they destroyed! It's only a matter of time before they find ours and kill us!" Sam ran his hand threw his hair, "which one was better? Dying on the ship or in an escape pod?"

James held his missing leg. "Neither, I'm not dying. Not today damn it." He looked over at Airra who was lying on the floor shacking and crying out in pain.

"Does anyone have medi-gel? Or know where it is?" Jill looked at the two boys for help.

Sam looked around in the pod. "I don't have or see any." He looked back down at Airra who had Third degree burns and second degree burns on the left side of her face, shoulder, and arm. So much of her raw skin and muscles were now expose. Sam felt sick looking at her. If he had gone to get the captain, that would be him.

James shook his head. "I hate seeing her in so much pain. No one disserves this."

Jill snapped her fingers in front of her. "Airra can you hear me? You need to stop moving, please!"

"I would be surprise if she could hear us. That blast was right next to her head. She's probably def." Sam looked out the hole again. "That's seven pods. If all pods were used then there are only 15 left. Hay didn't they keep mid-gel in the seats of this thing? "

Jill got up and started going though the seats. It wasn't until she flipped the last seat when she let out a heavy sight. "Some but not even close for her. James do you-"

James shook his head. "No give it all to her. She needs it way more than me."

James watched as Airra screaming stopped and started to breath heavily. There was blood all over the floor now, from his leg and her burns. James looked down at him leg. They were able to stop the bleeding before Airra saved their asses but that didn't stop the pain. 'Could be worse. You could be Airra so suck it up and help Sam and Jill out' James shook his head. "How long till the Alliance gets here?"

Sam looked at him then Airra, "not soon enough."

Minutes went by before Jill took her hands off of Airra looked at the two boys. "Airra needs medical help."

James bit his lip, "when the Alliance gets here we will."

"Is it just me or does that sound a bunch of bull shit?" Sam said looking back out to space. "Ten pods at gone now."

"Could you stop being an ass?" James hits Sam. "We have enough problems as it is."

Sam rubbed his arm, "I'll do whatever I want." He turns around facing Airra and Jill. "What's the point anymore? We're all dead in the fucking end?"

"Shut up!" Jill stood, "don't talk like that! We just-"

"Just what!" Sam snapped at her. "Airra is half crispy, James has a missing leg, and the Alliance left us to die in fucking space!"

"T-The more you freak the… Worse it looks."

All eyes turned to Airra who was looking right at Sam and trying to sit up. Jill bent down next to her. "You shouldn't be moving. You'll reopen the burns."

"Nice for you to join us head pilot." James said, "YOU had us worried that you were killed from that blast. But it looks like you're just too hard to get rid of."

"James!" Jill yelled at him but then she heard a small painful chuckle.

"I try harder next time", Airra croaked. "Status report."

"We are fucked."

Jill glared at Sam before looking at Airra, "we are in trouble. The ship that attacked us is destroying all the escape pods. Only 21 pods out of 34 were ejective and we don't know who many remain. "

Airra starched the back of her head. "How much oxygen do we have left?"

"Thirty minutes and going down fast."

"How long was I out? Every pod should have up to two days of air."

"Not long," James started to explain. "We weren't far enough away when the ship exploded and shrapnel hit the side of the pod."

"We're going to die! By that ship out there or lack of air!"

"Sam, for the love of God shut the hell up!" Airra was going insane just from him. "Let me see this scary ship."

Jill shook her head, "no Airra, the med-gel might be taking away the pain but your wounds are still bad."

"Don't make me turn that into an order, Jill. I served with Commander Shepard and if there is one thing she taught me was to never give up. Now help me up."

Jill and Sam both looked at each other before Jill carful grabbed her right side to pull her up. "If you open your wounds don't blame me." She slowly brought her to the small view window.

"That's fine I'll just blame-" Airra stopped talking once she saw the ship. Everything seemed to grow cold and meaningless to her. It's the same ship. "Where is the Alliance? We need to leave now." This is why I should have never left Cerberus.

Jill looked at her. "Airra what's wrong?"

Of all the times, all the places, we know that it was after Shepard so why is the same ship that destroyed the Normandy here? Is it after everyone from the old crew? I must be the next one on the list! Oh God. How many was before me and how many are left? I need to get out of here. I need to tell the Alliance. "What?" She didn't even relies that Jill sat her down next to James.

James' hand is on her knee as he talks to her. "You went whiter than snow. I have never seen anyone get that white before. What happened?"

Should I tell them? "That ship." Airra looked down at her feet. What will they think? What will they do if they know that we will die? She looked at each of their faces before deciding. "Is what destroyed the Nor-" Before Airra could finish a loud ear bleeding metallic cry washed over the pod. Everyone covered their ears trying to stop the metallic cry from echoing in their minds. No words, thoughts, or screams could be heard. The four minds were slowly shutting down to protect the indivisible selves. Airra could barely keep her eyes open from the pain to watch Jill and Sam slowly crash to the floor, both holding their heads. She could do nothing as they both slip into unconscious. James' body crashed into to hers and they both fell onto the seat. Airra's vision blurred before she was over welled by darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, where's James going?" Sam asked Jill as he set down his tray of food and sitting next to her.

Jill just shrugged, "he said that he wants to sit with, Airra. Don't know why he is even trying. She doesn't even talk to anyone."

"…Which one is Airra, again?"

"Our new pilot."

"Oh", he said looking over at James.

James sat his tray in front of Airra, "hey the names James. What's yours?" Airra looked up from her data pad and just looked at him. "Is this seat taken?" He asked as Airra looked back down at her data pad. "No? Cool." He sat down at started to eat, slowly. "You know," he started. "People here don't think you can talk, that you lost your voice and all shit like that. But I know that is not true. That you don't want to talk and that is why you don't, right?" Silence passed between James and Airra. James scratched his head. "You know this would be a lot easier if you looked at me." James watched as Airra hit a few buttons on her data pad, not even glancing at him.

"Ok, ok. I can see when I'm not wanted." James stood up and walked away. He made his way towards Jill and Sam before making a complete 'U' turn. He walked around a few more tables, coming up right behind Airra this time. He put his tray next to her and looked at the data pad. "Before I go, I need to know what is so damn important that has your undying attention?" She moved her hand over the data pad but James saw enough to fathom. "Normandy? Why look up that? She was destroyed over five weeks ago, its old news. They only people who died were Commander Shepard, Navigator Pressly, and a few crewmembers that didn't make it. Oh, and that Cerberus bitch disappeared." That's when James realized his big mistake.

Airra stood up and glared at him. If looks could drag you down to Hell and tear your soul from your body in the most painful way possible. Hers could. "Go to Hell," Airra said grabbing her data pad and walking away.

James felt a hand on his back. "Well," Jill started, "I'll like to say 'I told you so' but it looks like I don't have to."

James eyes were still fix on the corner were Airra disappeared behind. "You said that I would fail and I didn't."

Jill raised her eyebrow in confusion. "And you didn't?"

"Nope," he smiled, "I got her to say something."

Jill rolled her eyes. "I've only known you for a few week and I can already tell you that your nuts."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry CH 3 Insanity Not Included will follow. Sorry it takes me so long I'm in college and anyone who is in college knows what i am going through.<strong>


End file.
